Electric Love
by Omegathyst
Summary: Fluttershy has finally gained the courage to sing as a Ponytone thanks to her friend Rainbow Dash. A anonymous request has the Ponytones sing a romantic song in front of many. And Rainbow Dash is feeling overwhelmed with feelings for her friend. One-shot work for Valentine's month.


Fluttershy smiled broadly as she joined the meeting of the Ponytones. Even though she shyed away from many things, she really wanted to sing.

Rainbow Dash seemed so proud and happy of her accomplishments as a Wonderbolt, what she wanted to be for so long. Fluttershy felt the same about the Ponytones, and like her closest friend, she also gets her dream come true.

"We get to perform for _Manehattan!"_ Rarity squealed, her blue eyes shining. "Coco Pommel told me that performances have been all the rage since that play!"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh pitched in.

At the end of the meeting, Toe-Tapper walked over to Torch Song at the two looked and blinked at each other kindly before walking off to Sugarcube Corner, their pelts close.

 _What an_ _odd_ _thing, love. I'm_ _always_ _happy for the mares that find company in their romantic partners. But..is it_ _really_ _a powerful feeling as they say?_

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was about to cross the bridge leaving Ponyville when Rainbow Dash zoomed into view, spreading her wings proudly.

" _You did it!"_ Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her eyes bright. "And I heard about Manehattan! What a treat Fluttershy, I'm proud of you."

"The talks we had enjoying raspberry tea in my cottage were very nice." Fluttershy added. "My schedule is going to be packed with performances when I'm not taking care of the animals."

"As the Elements, we've always been busy Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash reassured her. "We'll still have time to hang out."

Fluttershy smiled and felt a warmth stir within her. Rainbow Dash gave her signature smirk and had just realized they were looking at each other without talking.

"Oh! Um...I heard Applejack's wheelbarrow broke so I have to help her. Gotta stay loyal to my task! He...he..." Rainbow Dash laughed nervously.

She nuzzled Fluttershy and took off.

Twilight flew by Rainbow Dash as soon as they were out of Fluttershy's view.

"Applejack has several wheelbarrows y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm bad at dealing with awkward silence. Especially with a mare as cute as Fluttershy."

" _Cute?"_

"Well duh. Don't you have a friend that's has eyes like emeralds, makes ya feel fuzzy when she blushes..."

Twilight looked puzzled for a bit till her eyes lit up and she gasped.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You _like_ Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I like all of you." Rainbow Dash replied defensively.

"I _mean_ you have romantic feelings for her." Twilight explained, rolling her eyes. "I can't think of a friend that I've ever thought of in that way."

"You sure, maybe a special friend?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"If it was, it'd be a friend I was courting." Twilight replied. "But I'm the Princess of Friendship, I don't have time for those sappy things."

Twilight took off back towards her castle without another word.

* * *

The Mane 6 were in Manehattan, all of them minus Fluttershy and Rarity were walking down the sidewalk. The before mentioned mares were getting ready for their performance.

Twilight gestured Applejack to a huge store full of farm supplies and Pinkie Pie to a party store. Then she walked towards Rainbow Dash.

"Are you going to send me off to a sportswear store or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, I wanted you to see Fluttershy to her performance."

"But she has Rarity to help her right?" Dash retorted.

"A shy mare like her could fall over from stage fright." Twilight replied gently. "You're her closest friend, and-"

"Nope. I'll go." Rainbow Dash flushed at Twilight's grin. " _Shut up!"_

Rainbow Dash flew off towards the stage, that had gathering ponies awaiting the performance.

Fluttershy was visibly shaking while all the other Ponytones were too busy getting ready.

"Thank goodness you're here darling!" Rarity gasped. "The poor filly can barely stand!"

"She's not a filly, she's a _mare."_ Rainbow Dash huffed. "Fluttershy!"

The rainbow-maned mare ran to Fluttershy's side and pressed her pelt against hers.

Fluttershy felt heat throughout her body.

"Yes, Dash?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't be nervous!" Dash whispered, her pink eyes lit up. "With a voice like yours, the only reason any pony would make fun of you would be because they'd be _jealous."_

Rainbow Dash felt a surge of bravery and kissed Fluttershy on her cheek before reassuring her once more.

The performance went beautifully, Fluttershy had her moments of confidence but after the performance Rarity had a smirk on her face.

"Why the smirk?" Fluttershy asked gingerly.

"Well darling, a anonymous pony wanted us to sing Electric Love in Ponyville tomorrow!" Rarity replied.

"Oh, I _love_ that song!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Also, we all wanted to congratulate you on your excellent performance!" Applejack cheered, the rest of the Mane 6 were with Fluttershy backstage.

"Yeah, you were _really_ _awesome_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I would think so!" Fluttershy winked. "You _were_ a bit affectionate before we performed!"

The rest of the Mane 6 raised their eyes in pleasant surprise at Rainbow Dash and she hid her eyes with one of her wings, embarrassed.

"Gotten braver at singing _and_ flirting!" Rarity whispered to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blinked, flirting? She thought she was just poking some fun at her friend.

 _We've become such close friends in the past months, and now we're flirting? What kind of arena and I'm entering?_

* * *

Pinkie Pie threw a after-performance party back in Ponyville with the upmost glee, Applejack and Big Mac brought in apple pies and Twilight held a emerald-colored scarf in her mouth.

"For me?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Thought it may match with your eyes." Twilight smiled. "Well...Rarity didn't mind if I say this to you..."

"Say what?"

"The anonymous pony intentionally requested that you be the lead singer in this performance." Twilight explained. "As they, well..."

Twilight looked away before smiling looking at Fluttershy's curious emerald gaze.

"They kinda fell for you." Twilight admitted.

 _"W-what?"_ Fluttershy stammered. "A pony interested in _me?"_

"Yes." Twilight replied. "Don't look too surprised. You're a very kind pony, I'm surprised no stallion or _mare_ had taken interest sooner."

The party continued as Twilight flew off to talk to Applejack and Rarity while Rainbow Dash flew to Fluttershy's side, all the time the yellow mare was wondering:

 _Stallion_ or _mare?_

* * *

 _"You're sweet like candy in my veins~"_

Fluttershy was singing to the croud beautifully, and a sudden thought occurred as she looked at those pink eyes of Rainbow Dash's in the crowd.

 _I don't think I could be closer to anypony, whoever this admirer is, I'll just have to let them down easy._

Rainbow Dash loved hearing every lyric coming out of Fluttershy's mouth, she couldn't feel prouder of her.

 _I, I love Fluttershy, how come it took months,_ years _before I could figure that out?_

She longed to sweep up Fluttershy into the air and embrace her, and when the song was over, most of the ponies had left when Rarity walked up to Fluttershy.

"Darling. May I show you the pony that requested this song?"

"Oh, yes." Fluttershy replied, though she knew she didn't want anyone besides Rainbow Dash.

Rarity smiled eagerly and walked off the stage and stood beside...Rainbow Dash.

"It's you?" Fluttershy's eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Yeah, heh..." Rainbow Dash's normally smug face was nervous as she rubbed her mane with her hoof. "A really beautiful mare doesn't come around that often. Sorry if-"

"I like you too. A lot actually." Fluttershy confessed, rubbing her head against Dash's neck.

Rainbow Dash felt extremely happy and took off into the air, Fluttershy couldn't tell where she went until she saw a Sonic Rainboom in the air.

 _They were right, love is a wonderful feeling._


End file.
